Decorated plates are known per se, wherein the term wall panel also includes panels which are suitable as a ceiling lining. They normally consist of a carrier or a core of a solid material such as a wood-based material, which on at least one side is provided with a decorative layer and a top layer and optionally with further layers, for example, a wearing layer disposed between the decorative and the top layers. The decorative layer is usually a printed paper which is impregnated with a resin. The top layer and the remaining layers are usually made of a resin, too.
Herein, the production of the panels, such as the core or the carrier, in some circumstances can offer potentials for improvements.